A high pressure gas container having a tank-shaped liner filled with a high pressure gas is in use conventionally. For example, JP2006-300140A and JP2005-337391A propose high pressure gas containers in which a reinforcing layer is formed by fixing reinforcing fiber wound around an outer peripheral surface of the liner using resin in order to improve a pressure resistance, which constitutes a mechanical strength of the high pressure gas container.